


Crystalline Tendrils

by Star_Noble



Series: Flash Fiction [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendental, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Noble/pseuds/Star_Noble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My world goes crystalline, then it shatters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystalline Tendrils

That which is around me turns brittle and white, gossamer cracks in pristine glass. A butterfly stops mid flight, wings outstretched and turn crystalline. The sun beams freeze over the grass, creating a thin white haze over what was once green.

My breath comes from me in silver wisps, dissipating before it emerges. I turn cautious, hands outstretched to feel the lack of vibration through the air. Everything is still, silent -white and glass and crystalline and beautiful.

A bird takes wing with a snap and my vision cracks. Sounds come rushing back to my ears and my fingertips. I'm moving before I register. Barreling into a slighter figure and away from the crash behind us. A thousand tiny shards of wood fly around us.

Shards dig into my back, my arms and I grimace. I pull away from the person under me to inspect the damage. It's nothing, pinpricks of pain that make it easier to breathe.

The girl looks at me, eye wide and blue being overtaken by black. She murmurs a thanks, pulling up to slot herself to a companion.

It’s my turn to move, slink away from the noise. The murmurs of ill content and whispers that never leave a persons thoughts. I move to a side street, blinking the million tiny suns from my vision.

The street is bustling with people, voices that blend together till nothing is clear and all I can see is gray. I flinch away from someone who brushes against my shoulder, twisting my sweater sleeves around my fingers.

They move on and I back into an alley, waving a subdued greeting to the bread baker. She tosses me a loaf, set into a nice box and I manage to keep my flinch to myself this time. I drop a few quarters into her hands. They sigh as they fall into her waiting palms.

The alley is empty of people. Cracks lining the concrete ground and growing slowly towards me. Diamond lights spilling from them and lighting up the damp place. I ignore them, humming out a tune I don’t rightly remember and slipping into the house just before they nip at my heels.

It’s not silent when I close the door but they have quieted down to a dull murmur, brushing against me with tiny questing thoughts and pulling back almost as quickly. It the most I can expect.

**Author's Note:**

> [ outfit ](http://www.polyvore.com/ks-a_039/set?id=200108902) that helped inspire this work.


End file.
